1. Technical Field
The disclosure relates to a fuel cell system.
2. Description of Related Art
In recent years, fuel cell-powered vehicles that use a fuel cell and a secondary battery as electric power sources have been drawing attention (e.g., see Japanese Patent Application Publication No. 2015-220961 (JP 2015-220961 A)). The air supplied to the fuel cell is taken in from outside air and force-fed by an in-vehicle air compressor (which will be referred to hereinafter as an ACP). The rotational speed of a motor built into the air compressor as a drive source thereof is controlled in accordance with the operating state of the fuel cell, and the amount of air supplied to the fuel cell is adjusted.